How Armstrong Got His Sparkles
by Sori of Chrome Dragon
Summary: Ever wonder why Armstrong sparkles? I sure do and so do the others as they collect in Roy's office, hear some off the wall explinations about how he got them. One shot


Being bored has a lot to do with many of us writers insanity quota, for me it's the insaneness of Armstrong and his fascinating yet weirdness from having sparkles; also from reading so many stories about Roy/Ed I don't know how this managed to pop into my head but it did. Inspired also by work deprivation, a crazy mind almost half asleep and the pink sparkles that belong to Armstrong. One-shot hope you like -

Why Armstrong Sparkle Pink

It was just another day of blissful pleasure for our Colonial because Ed had come in with a horrified look of terror on his face and the fact that he had to stomp his way into office along with the report.

"So what's wrong Fullmetal, did someone step on you to make you shorter?" was his usual banter as he watched the boys face grow red with rage.

"Whose so small someone has to put him in a baby seat to see!" Ed had gotten off to couch to yell Roy could see the teen forgot about the horrible thing that happened, until after yelling the boys face went pale and his left eye twitched as the door to the office slammed open.

"Edward Elric I wasn't done with sparing!" An enthralled Armstrong gleefully said while flexing his pecks and sparkling pink all the while as Ed retreated to crawling on the floor and finding the best spot was to hide under the Colonials desk.

"Armstrong he's not here." Said Roy sweat dropping, seeing this kind of thing actually got Roy a bit scared himself of the large muscular man. I mean really who sparkles pink, why not blue or green or even purple. But for god sakes PINK! It started a headache as he sighed and the small one came from under the desk as the muscled man left.

"Is he gone?" asked Ed in a quivering voice, Roy chuckled lightly but nodded his head. The teen took his seat back on the couch with a flop and a loud shhhh noise followed the art of the boy laying half on and half off the abused furniture. After a few moments of silence Hawkeye came in with more papers for him to sign while Ed seemed to doze off he sighed taking them from the Lieutenant while placing them in the pile that seemed to grow larger by the minute.

After about an hour or so he was half way done when the boy on the couch had awoken, with a start the boy yelped and fell of the couch. Blowing irritably at the lose golden bangs he blew at them and got back on the couch sitting as he always did. 

"Ever wonder how Armstrong got those pink sparkles?" was the boys question as he looked at the large stack of papers the obsidian haired man still had to do. The sound of ruffling papers how ever was the only reply as a pen swept over the lightly crisped white pages of a report that was in fact about Fullmetal and his fury on a small town that had to have half the building rebuilt. He snorted in such a way to see the blonde staring at him and decided to answers his question, while putting his paperwork down and going over to the couch to take a much needed rest from business as he liked to call it. Sitting down next to Ed he chuckled, know this would placate the boy for some time.

"I always thought the reason for the sparkles was due to some over dramatic frying pan accident." He blinked thinking that sounded corny but who knows, maybe that was right? Just then Havoc came in along with Hawkeye who smiled a bit.

"Yeah know.." Havoc put in his two cents as he leaned against the offices wall and took out a cigarette, but regretted doing so as the Colonial snapped his finger and it turned into nothing but ash on the new clean carpet; he sighed regrettably for that was his last one until he went out for more but continued.

"I thought his mom beat him senseless on the head with a ruler like the nuns did at private schools; though that was a bad experience for me." That sent the small mass of people in the room into a fit of laughter, that's when Fury poked his head in with papers for Roy; as he set them on the mans desk he asked him to stay.

"Take a load off for a minute Fury and tell us how you think Armstrong got his sparkles?" The look on the mans face was priceless as he went to work chewing on his bottom lip and an idea clicked in his head.

"Perhaps Armstrong got cursed by a witch long ago and now when he's happy or sad or shows an emotion he sparkles." That only made the room grow with laughter again as it was Hawkeye turn when Hughes walked in with pictures of his daughter.

"Look guys it's the Dress addition! Isn't she just the cutest thing you'll ever see in your life!" he put those right under Hawkeye's nose and she got out her trusty gun, finger on the trigger that told Hughes to step away; and he did but decided to hide behind the desk that was Roys. He laughed serves the man right for doing that to everyone and now it Hawkeye's turn as everyone listened in on her statement. Clearing her throat she looked over at everyone in the room and smiled.

"Armstrong has sparkles because he was stolen from his house as a little boy and got thrown into Never Never Land, the pixy that was Tinker bell tisked him. So as punishment for Peter Pan bringing the wrong person to that place Tinker bell cast a fairy spell on him so he sparkles pink." After that everyone cracked up laughing while Ed fell from the couch, Havoc slid down the wall hitting his bottom a bit to rough but didn't mind and Fury, well he just fell to the floor in a fit of hysterics while out own Roy Mustang chuckled. That's when it clicked, a mysterious smile appeared on the mans face as he turned to the golden haired teen who was laughing so hard tears fell from his eyes.

"Ed why don't you enlighten us with an explanation of your own?" that's when all laughing ceased and Ed smiled, at first he thought it was a smile of I'm going to tell but it wasn't as the boy made a hasty retreat for the door. After Fullmetal left the others did as well except for Hawkeye who looked at him and that was a sign to get back to work. Ed made his way down the hall snickering at how foolish those things about the sparkles were until a hand clamped down on his shoulder and there was Armstrong, shirtless and sparkling Oh God he had to know! It was in his best interest to know, why the man sparkled pink!

"Armstrong can we talk outside for a few minutes?" asked the young golden haired boy, the older didn't take his hand off Ed's shoulder but steered him in the direction of the back of the building and opening a door they went down quite a few flights of stairs and out another door coming to stop at the woods were a bench was set up; they sat as the boy nervously fidgeted about.

"Yes Edward?" came the gruff reply from the one haired man as he looked off into the distance.

"Erm…why do you sparkle pink?" he asked in a small voice while he had his hands in front of his face, both pointer fingers were being pressed together as a distraction to the nervous air about him. A short chuckle seemed to be his only answer as he sighed getting up to leave when a hand pulled him back down to sit.

"I see, well it all started when I was about your age Edward. I was playing outside with my younger sibling he had climbed a tree and cried because he couldn't get down. So I valiantly went up into the branches and took hold of his hand, we were off balanced and fell. I instantly wrapped myself around my brother to protect him from any harm as the hard crash to my skull did a bit of damage; to say the least the pink sparkles are the only thing that stayed with me after that incident." With that said the boy blushed, telling him in a hushed voice he was sorry to bring it up, Armstrong waved it off as curiosity. At the sound of clanking he knew Alphonse was here to pick up his brother to go to the library, with a smile to him the golden haired one was off.

He sat on the bench for a while thoughts drifting back to when he first got these godforsaken sparkles, but eh didn't really tell Ed the truth about how he got them. For in truth he had gotten these things from a little glowing girl named Tinker Bell at the tender age Edward was. The little glowing girl was so mad at him and a boy named Peter Pan that she cursed him with fairy magic to sparkle when he was emotional; with a sweat drop he sighed and went back into the building to get on his coat on.

The next day was as always, Colonial Roy Mustang was singing his papers when that hollowed like rap came at his door.

"Come in." was his reply while still doing the paperwork from yesterday, apparently he had watched the exchange in words between Ed and Armstrong it annoyed him a bit but as to why he hadn't figured it out yet.

"Oh Fullmetal is that you, I thought you were a confused ant." He said while scribbling down his name on more documents then he had in the last year or so since this golden haired boy came to be one of his subordinates.

"Who are calling so tiny that a boot could squish him!" was the rant for the day, which really made Roy feel so much superior to the small boy.

"So what was with you and Armstrong yesterday hmmm?" was his reply as Ed chuckled at him with a knowing glint; who knew the Flame Alchemist was the jealous type as the boy walked over to the desk and sat on it taking away the pencil, pen, and papers Roy was working on. My was this one feisty thought Roy as he put his hand on his chin and set it thus to stare into golden orbs.

"What did you talk about?" Roy ventured again as the small boys hand cupped a cheek and thus lifted his chin from hand and ran a thumb over the lips that he so wanted to claim right now but decided to play with him; coming ever so close to the Colonials lips he smiled blowing on them and speaking.

"I know how Armstrong got his sparkles." Was all he said before licking those lips and getting a snort from the one he loved; wihtout another thought Ed dove in to kiss the man as arms wrapped around his waist pulling him forward while knocking down a pile of papers he had arranged once done signing.

"And how do you know it wasn't a lie?" asked Roy as they finally parted for breath, the kiss was indeed great very sensual and it left a bruise on the youngers lips; just then those lips pouted and pursed in thought. Did Armstrong tell him the truth? Perhaps not, but no one will ever know how he got his sparkles, with a metal shrug he began to claim those delicious lips of his Colonials again; with a Riza Hawkeye doing paper work in her cubical, Havoc smoking in his small cubical and an almost comical Riza now holding a gun to his head while Fury is trying to clam her down. All the while Hughes isn't doing anyone a favor by showing pictures of his Alysia to everyone and a laughing jolly Armstrong who managed to rip yet again another shirt with an attempt to flex his muscles all the while sparkling a joyous pink while Tinker Bell glared at him from her alternate dimension in Never Never Land and scolded Peter Pan for bringing the boy instead of the girl, also in the new revere Peter Pan found out that he was gay.

-Fin-

Instigated by the sparkles of pink doom themselves! -cackles- Please review and I had so much fun writing this fanfic and sorry if I spell anything wrong, stayed up till 3:25 PM trying to finish this thing. 


End file.
